The invention is directed to the field of containers, and, more particularly, to a shipping container suitable for use with flexible inner storage bags filled with powdered, granulated or pelletized products.
It is well known to package and ship powdered, granulated or pelletized products in flexible plastic storage bags placed within shipping containers. The open ends of the storage bags are conventionally closed by twist ties or pressure sensitive tape. Such closing elements have proven inadequate, however, for a number of reasons.
First, twist ties or pressure sensitive tape commonly become separated from the storage bags during shipping. Consequently, when the containers are emptied, the separated ties or tape may be later introduced into the processing equipment such as sifters and jam the equipment. In the case of food products, the products may be contaminated by the separated sealing elements.
Second, the conventional twist ties generally do not adequately seal the inner bags so as to prevent the food products from leaking. As a result of leakage, products are lost. For large producers, such product losses can become significant over a period of time, resulting in lost income.
In addition, inadequately sealed inner bags allow the food products to lose their freshness in a shortened period of time. Consequently, after being shipped and packaged, the food products may have a reduced shelf life for the consumer.
Thirdly, twist ties and the like represent an additional production expense.